


Birth of a Changing heart

by CrazyMChase



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, High School, Medical Conditions, Other, Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMChase/pseuds/CrazyMChase
Summary: Sequential hermaphroditism is a common biological condition observed in fish resulting in the change of gender, but what if humans evolved a similar process? Follow the life of the first known human case figure out how they are supposed to handle this new life.-New chapter monthly. Releases Early on Stories webpage: https://changing-hearts.weebly.com





	1. When all you know becomes the unknown

Morgan grew up in a simple household where family meant everything. The oldest of three children, he took on the responsibility to protect his younger brothers. His parents both worked to put them through school and save for college like most other middle class families, but that changed when his mother fell ill. His life got thrown into a spin as money poured into getting her well. The disease, however continued to spread unchecked and the doctors said there was nothing they could do. A mutation in her genes produced a new enzyme that constantly rewrote her DNA in a chaotic fashion destroying her body. He was only 16 when her body finally gave out. Her body was in such a mess the hospital refused to release the body and cremated it before the family got her back. Morgan's father was distraught turning to alcohol as comfort. It wasn't long until Morgan felt like he was the sole caretaker of the family. A month after his mother's death, Morgan fell sick with the same symptoms as his mother. His fever ran high, an uncontrollable ravishing hunger, his body was in agony all over, and the pain ran down to his bones preventing him from sleeping. Without the money to go to the hospital Morgan stayed home in his bed trying to survive on the painkillers brought home by his little brother, Zack. This lasted for a whole week before the pain begun to ease and he fell asleep.

The sun was high in the sky and Morgan slowly opened his eyes to the light. He looked over at the analogue clock hanging from the wall and checked the time reading it as 3pm. "God, I slept through the day." He thought. He reached for his phone and unlocked the device. A glimpse of the lock screen made his eyes widen. Flicking down the notifications bar, he checked the date to realize it had been 4 days!

"Are you fucking kidding me!" he called out into his bedroom as he tried to leap out. Weakness overcame his body, causing him to fall out of bed flat onto his face. "God dammit, that hurt." he whined as he rolls over to face the ceiling. He pauses for a moment and repeats the last phrase he spoke and notices his voice is different. He stated random words, listening to the strangeness of his voice making him feel like he had just breathed in a tank of never ending helium. He begun to giggle at the strangeness of it all before finally sitting up and letting out a long sigh.

As he sat up, he felt the weight shift in his chest. He looked down at his shirt and noticed protrusions. He stared for a moment, perplexed before saying to himself, "Are you kidding me? Did I eat so much I grew boobs?" he struggled to his feet and stumbled over to his cupboards mirror and stared into the reflection doubting his eyes. The image reflecting before his eyes cause him to blurt out the first word that came to mind...

"Mom?"

A young girl with the identical image of his mother stood in the mirror holding a dumbfounded expression.

"You got to be kidding me…" Was next words to flow from his mouth.

 “I am dreaming… this must be a dream… or a nightmare.” Morgan thought aloud. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. “Looks like I am not going to wake up yet so may as well just go with it for now.” Morgan stated as he opened up his closet. Grabbing a T-shirt and jeans he threw it on the bed and begun to get changed. With his top off, he looked down. Breasts hung delicately from his chest draping softly to the side appearing somewhat sizable. An eyebrow raised he commented, “Well, for a dream, there are some good pubs.” Getting fully undressed he looked down. “I need to look at less porn, my dreams are getting too vivid.” Morgan stated rubbing his eyes again. Trying not to look he got dressed and headed down the stair to the living room. The house was empty. Walking through the hallway hi noted the family portraits hanging and paused to look. Three brothers standing together, Matt, Zack, and himself. He saw his image, a reasonably tall guy, athletic, heart shaped face that sported a delicate jaw, jet black hair, and deep brown eyes that all sat in direct conflict to the image that reflected back at him. He looked around the house and stated to himself, ‘guess they are at school.’  Looking around at the disarray of the house he gave a long stretch and set out cleaning the house beginning with the kitchen tackling the ceiling high with dishes.

“What would these guys do without me?” Morgan asked himself as he set about putting the chaotic house back into order.

Half an hour later he had the house back in order with the rubbish and dirty clothes that was spread around the house all put away or thrown out and so he sat on the couch, switched to the discovery channel, closed his eyes and listened to the nature documentary playing in the background.

“In nature there is a phenomena called sequential hermaphroditism that features the change of gender from one to the other due to the right environmental triggers. This is typically seen in many fish, gastropods, and plants. The Clownfish is a notable example, when the dominant female partner dies the male, changes gender and grows larger just like the female before him…” the narrator of the TV stated.

Finding the TV distracting and too tired to pay attention he switched it off and listened to the hum of the dishwasher purring in the background and went back to resting his eyes.

As he sat on the couch, his mind felt it was doing flips. His hands wandered caressing the soft curves of his body and he told himself that he was having the strangest dream of his life. Sounds begun to come from the front and by the house. Laughter, the front door being unlocked, shoes being kicked off in the entryway, and the thud of footsteps. Zack and Mathew wandered through the house halls and Morgan could hear them dropping bags randomly though the hall as they talked.

“Hey, we should check on big bro.” spoke a voice resembling Mathew.

 “Na, not yet Matt,” Zack replied, “The house hasn't been cleaned since he got sick. We will clean some cups and stuff so we can take up some water in a clean cup.”

“Ah, you are right, we will need to do that.” Matt replied with a pondering tone, “Guess we will have to go do that first.”

Morgan heard the footsteps approach the kitchen and a smile crossed his face imagining their faces. The footsteps suddenly changed and quickened to the living room.

“Bro?! Are you up?” They called as they came into the living room. They paused in the doorway and Morgan opened his eyes looking directly at them and stated, “Hi guys, how was your day?”

The boys stared at him dumfounded but the words that rolled from their mouths made his stomach turn.

“Who are you? Brother’s girlfriend.”

“Guys? What do you mean?” Morgan stated struggling to his feet, “It is me! Morgan!”

They boys looked at each other and turned back replying, “Don’t be Stupid, no matter how you look at it, you are a girl. Morgan is a guy.”

“I need to just wake up from this crazy dream...” Morgan stated out loud as he pinched himself. The pain radiated out causing him to flinch. “You are kidding me? I am not dreaming?” he exclaimed as panic began to sink in.

“What the hell, guys I was a boy last time I remember! How am I a girl now?” Morgan exclaimed.

“Don't look at us crazy lady!” the boys replied, “We don't even know who you are!”

“Guys it's me, Morgan. Go upstairs and check. I am here and not up there or do I need to do something drastic to prove it is me?” Morgan exclaimed. Matt and Zack looked at each other and then Matt gestured for Zack to check out the bedroom and he took off.

With Zack upstairs Matt turned back to Morgan and began, “ok miss, if you are claiming to be my brother, then there is one thing I can ask to prove that. When mum died and dad stopped coming home... What did you say to Zack and myself in order to comfort us?”

Morgan stood dumbfounded for a moment before replying, “Well, I told you what I meant, that with mum gone, I would make sure you are never lonely and look after you both no matter what happens.”

Matt ran at Morgan seizing him in an embrace, “I was so worried, Morgan. I thought you would die, leaving us alone like mum.”

Morgan smiled and stroked Matt’s hair. He replied softly, “Don’t worry little bro, I made a promise so I will be keeping it, home hell or high water.”

Morgan pulled Matt in tighter in an effort to make him feel better and secure. They held the embrace for a moment before Matt’s hand snaked up and tapped his shoulder.

“Ah bro…” Matt started, “Your boobs are smothering me.”

They instantly separated their embrace and Morgan felt that his face had become flushed.

Zack came bounding down the stairs and exclaimed, “Hey Matt, either the strange girl is telling the truth or Morgan and her are playing a joke on us!” Pausing at the bottom of the stairs, Zack stares at their flushed expressions and states, “Ah, you two ok.”

Matt spoke up first, “Yea, this girl is definitely Morgan.”

Morgan replied, “I am still your brother, I don’t know how this happened, but I am, and always will be your brother.”

Zack just stared blankly before replying, “Well, not to be mean, but, I think ‘sister’ applies better currently. I mean those boobs are pretty incredible.”

Embarrassed Morgan covered his boobs with one arm and cried out, “It’s not like I wanted them!”

“Well, in that case I am going to suggest that we make a trip to the hospital.” Zack stated scratching his head.

Morgan simply nodded in agreement before finding some shoes and preparing to head out. The three called a transport and set off to the hospital where the doctors that saw their Mom had previously been admitted before her death. They went to the reception and asked, “Can we see Dr. Katzman?”

Without looking up from her computer the receptionist responded curtly, “and what will I say it is regarding?”

Zack to charge and curb in, tell him it is about the Distal case, we have some information for him.

The receptionist froze, looked up with wide eyes, and replied, “Yes, right away, take a seat.” The three took a seat and waited for the doctor to appear. Moments later a scruffy man appeared, at the bottom of the stairs. His pop culture T-shirt partially tucked into his black skinny jeans, with a lanyard Id and stethoscope hanging from his neck, he ran to the reception. The disparity between the clean, well-presented and calm receptionist and the scruffy frantic guy made Morgan giggle. Matt and Zack shot a glance at Morgan as if to say ‘what the hell was that?’ Morgan’s face flushed and they felt a wave of embarrassment. Their eyebrow raised as they noticed the calm appearance of the receptionist broke and she appeared to back away from him and the desk. Lips pursed in disgust, she cut whatever he was saying short stern comment of her own and pointed at their little group.  The three sat in silence as he the frantic man starting towards them.

“Hi, I am Dr. Katzman, are you the ones who came in about the Distal case?”

Once again Zack took charge and stepped up with his had extended to greet the man, “Yes, Zack Distal, I have something I thought would be best to raise with you.”

Dr. Katzman nodded before responding, “Alright, lets come up to my office then.”

Without a pause he turned and headed straight for the elevator that he emerged from earlier as if he expected the group to simple follow him. After a moment staring at the abruptness of his departure the group got up and hurried after him. They caught up just before the elevator and they stepped in as he scanned the id card hanging from his lanyard and selecting the 12th floor. The doors slowly closed and it shot upward into the large structure.

The elevator arrived at the 12 floor after making a few unscheduled stops from other passengers getting on and off, the doors opened to a carpeted office like floor. It was in stark contrast to the rest of the hospital which featured smooth white surfaces instead of the colorful walls and warm feeling atmosphere that lay within this floor. Dr. Katzman smiled while gesturing to his right towards an office room, “Ok just this office here, I like discussing things on this floor cause it feels so much more casual than the rest of the building.” Morgan watched as Zack rubbed his eyes in frustration and imagined that he was thinking ‘Isn’t there a better doctor to talk to?’ allowing a smirk to creep across Morgan’s face. They entered the office and took a seat as the doctor begun, “So two Distal brothers and a pretty girl with information for me. Are you a girlfriend or relative, young miss?”

Morgan’s mouth fell agape and was unsure how to respond to the comment, Matt simply sat quietly while Zack let out a long sigh and responded with an aggressive tone, “Ok doctor, to explain the reason we came in is regarding the THREE of us Distal brothers sitting before you.”

The doctor raised his eyebrow and asked a clarification, “What do you mean? I have seen photos of you three and only two of you are here. I have never seen this girl before.”

Zack replied instantly, “Let me guess, you don’t see Morgan here today?”

The doctor lent forward in his chair and replied, “Yes exactly while this pretty girl I have never met before so I assume she is a part of the puzzle you bring today?”

Zack had a sadistic smile creep across his face as he turned to Morgan, “Hey pretty girl, introduce yourself to the sleazy doctor.”

The Doctor cut in with an ‘I am not a sleaze’ before Morgan responded, “Nice to meet you doctor, I appreciate all you did to help our mother, I am Morgan Distal.”

The Doctor blinked at Morgan for a moment before turning to Zack, “Your jokes aren’t funny.”

Morgan cut in at the doctor, “I want you to figure out why I turned into a girl!”

This time the doctor expression changed and relaxed in the office chair. Rubbing his eyes he asked, “Ok you are going to have to explain this properly.

Morgan begun to recount the day to the doctor including how he was sick for the past week with similar symptoms to his mother and the two boys testified that Morgan was the brother they know. After taking a long time to absorb the information the doctor begun, “Ok, right now all I can do is speculate because this is unheard of, however, with what we know from your mothers condition there was genetic rewrite and destruction going on constantly and caused havoc with her body. Assuming you had the same condition however if it was targeted to change your gender it is possible this is the outcome. Of course we would like to test this theory.”

The three sat in silence, unsure what to say. After a few moments passed in silence Morgan finally spoke up again with, “That is all good, but we cannot pay for that kind of investigation.”

The Doctor laughed and waved his hand, “Na I will get some funding to cover that as long as you can sign a waiver that any scientific discoveries found as a result do not belong to you.”

The three looked at each other before Morgan responded, “Well for free medical service and an investigation that seems ok.”

“Right!” Dr. Katzman exclaimed rising from his chair. “Come with me Morgan, we are off to find out the secrets of your body!”

“Ah, can you please not phrase it like that?” Morgan responded becoming flushed.

The doctor paused for a moment before his face turned blank with dead fish eyes. “Ah, Right, sorry. I meant we need to examine you… In a medical sense. You know?”

The sight of this doctor falling over his own tongue in an attempt to backtrack put Morgan at ease causing him to let out a small giggle. The sound of his own voice feeling foreign had slowly begun to slip away in the halls of the hospital with each smile and laugh.

The tests where extensive and involved many scans in the MRI, volumes of blood being drawn before disappearing into the depths of the building and even some marrow taken. Morgan spent days staring at the ceiling contemplating everything that was happening and asking a simple question... ‘Why?’ Slowly but surely as the days passed in the hospital bed the strangeness he first felt when he awoke had become a distant memory, like recalling an out of body experience. Movement had become natural, he even felt lighter, the protrusions on his chest had become less noticeable and he almost felt like nothing had changed. 

Before he realized a month has passed and Dr. Katzman was sitting at the end of the hospital bed reading out complicated reports about enzymes and DNA that Morgan could only respond to with nods. After the long speech the doctor paused and stared into Morgan’s eyes. The doctor took a deep breath and begun again, “From the look on your face I can tell you have no idea what I have said or what is happening to you. From what we can tell the week you were apparently sick and in pain, your body underwent a drastic change down to a cellular level with your genes being re-written. A bulk of this change happened then but as far as we can tell it is an ongoing process and is continuing even now. Currently we have not got the knowledge or method to change you back the way you were. We wouldn’t even know where to start. As such the people in charge decided that for your benefit you are legally being changed to a female on registers. All the process will be handled and you can attend school wherever you wish in peace until we can figure this out. We do not know if it is reversible yet but we will do our best and due to the medical potential we have received enough funding to cover it.”

Morgan nodded slowly and replied, “So what do you need from me?”

The doctor pulled a form out of his clipboard and handed it to Morgan. “This form contains the information on the hospital pushing through these changes. You just need to fill in your name and what school you wish to attend and sign. We will handle the rest including a story for you and what happened to your male self.”

Morgan sat on the bed with the form held in one hand and a pen in another and stared at the ink. The words on the page just appeared to be a jumbled mess and nothing made sense. The blank lines and three words stood out, ‘name’, ‘School’ and ‘Signature’. The pen started at the bottom of the page with a signature, followed by the school that they had been attending till now. Finally the pen reached next to the name section. With eyes closed ‘he’ wrote the name that came to mind.

Mirin Distal

As soon as the details had been filled in the paper disappeared from their hands. The doctor now holding the paper headed for the doorway. Before he passed through the door into the corridor he turned around and stated, “If it is any consolation… you are a beautiful young woman now. Try enjoy whatever life throws at you.

Mirin…”

With those words the doctor disappeared into the busy hospital leaving her sitting on the bed with a blank stare and hand poised as they were still holding the form. A tear snaked down her face onto the hospital gown as she uttered, “I guess… I am a woman now.”

She was shortly discharged and her brothers met her at the hospital reception to pick her up. The next few days involved appointments for new ID photos and getting details in order. She received a bank card in the mail with a letter from Dr. Katzman that simply stated “Living expenses ;) ~ your friendly neighborhood doctor” The opening statement that was included showed a balance of 10,000 dollars and was a joint account registered to Mirin Distal and Dr. Katzman. A smile crept across her face but she simply buried the envelope under her mattress and decided that it was best to keep it for a later time. She sat for a moment and then dug it out again stuffing the card into her wallet and throwing the wallet in her bag. Flopping onto her bed she mumbled into her pillow, “Best to keep it where I can see it.”

A week passed and she was due to attend her school, Athena private academy. As she walked through the familiar school grounds everything seemed unfamiliar and she felt uncomfortable. With her hair tied back and chest bound she at least felt that the boy’s school uniform did not look out of place however the gazes of people that never used to pay her attention burned through her body. She walked up the stairs to the second floor of the administration building where she met the student administration for the second time and received her class room and roster. To her surprised it was the same as her old classroom. Standing outside the room she stared through the window at all the students that she knew and used to know her. Her hand froze reaching for the door to enter into the room as anxiety flooded her body.

She was panicking and felt like running away, getting away from everything here and hiding in the safety of her room. Suddenly a hand fell on her shoulder, it was large, rough, but warm. A voice boomed behind her with a familiar sound, “Hey man, there is nothing to be nervous about coming into the classroom!” The door opened and she felt herself being pushed into the room. She lost her balance and fell over onto the wooden floor in an exceptionally unglamorous entry. Looking up she caught a glimpse of the person who had pushed her in his black hair shone in the morning light and he seemed taller than usual from her perch on the floor. His jaw was angular and sat gently on his oblong head. His smile was warm and gentle like the morning light we was fit but not overly built allowing his uniform to hang loosely over his lean figure. At in instant she recognized him as her best friend from her former life, Xavier, who stood over her and stated with a laugh, “Come on dude, don’t let a fall like that trip ya up! Ya a man after all, cannot let this get ya down.”

 

A smirk crossed her face as she called back, “What can I do about it, I am already down right?”

Xavier laughed and headed for a free desk as he laughed. Calling back, he stated, “Nice to meet you Newbie, I am Xavier Rookvars.”

Picking herself up, she replied, “Mirin, right back at ya, Xavier.” She followed him to the next free desk and with a smile thought to herself, “I guess restarting my life as a girl isn’t all bad.”


	2. When old becomes new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirin Returns to school and all the trouble that it brings to her new life.  
> Early Monthly release at: https://changing-hearts.weebly.com

Mirin sat in the ‘new’ class next to her ‘new’ classmates trying her best to pretend that she didn't know anything about them. It only took a moment sitting in the awkward silence that she begun to regret sitting next to Xavier. She dredged her thoughts for things to say and a way to begin the conversation however no words came. “What do I say? ‘Hey Xai, long time no see… how is you family going?’” She asked herself as she sautéed in the awkward atmosphere. Resting her head on the desk she let out a small ‘urgghhh’ as quiet as possible to vent her frustration.

“Hey man, you alright?” Xavier asked leaning over.

Mirin jumped a little and replied hurriedly, “Yea, yea, I just hate mornings, y’know?” In an effort to pass the comment she let herself smile as genuinely as possible. Upon returning her gaze to his face she noticed that his face was strangely flushed. She responded in turn, “Hey man, what about you? You alright?”

“Y-y-yea… I just get light headed sometimes…” Xavier shot back.

Returning her focus to the front as the teacher entered the room she thought to herself, “Liar, you must be sick or something… how long do you think I have known you?”

As soon as she finished that thought she remembered, “Ah right… about 15 minutes I guess…”

The teacher set up her items and connected her computer to the smart board to prepare for the lesson.

The teacher paused for a moment and looked around the class before beginning to speak, “Some of you may have already spoken to our new student. Mirin, please stand up an introduce yourself.”

Mirin stood up and begun to introduce herself. “Hi everyone, my name is Mirin Distal, 17, I have recently transferred in due to some unavoidable circumstances and may need a bit to catch up on the class. Hope we get along.” With her short introduction over she sat back down.

The teacher responded, “Thank you Mirin, and after class we will talk about you wearing the correct uniform to school.”

Xavier looked at Mirin and then put his hand up to ask a question. The teacher nodded to acknowledge the question and Xavier began, “Teacher what do you mean? Mirin is wearing the correct uniform.”

The teacher sighed and responded, “You are always the thick one, Xavier. Yes, Mirin is wearing **_a_** correct uniform, however she is not wearing _the_ right uniform. Mirin, tomorrow in addition to the right uniform you should wear a bra properly or at least a binder, I can see the messy bandages through your top and that will do you harm in the long term.”

Mirin felt her face flush as she buried her head in her lap trying to hold back her embarrassment.

The class erupted in disorder and Xavier simply sat with his mouth agape. A moment later Mirin was on her feet and fleeing the room.

She sprinted down the corridors of the school, vision blurring from the impact of the public humiliation with a singular desire to create a big enough distance from the classroom to make herself feel safe. With each step she could feel the bandages that bound her chest slipping and slowly coming undone. She made it to the edge of the school grounds when they finally gave way causing her bust to burst forward and protrude into her shirt. She stopped and fell to the ground crying at the edge of the school grounds. A Huffing sound appeared behind her and with tears in her eyes and arms embracing her chest she turned to see the source of the sound. Standing above her stood Xavier making his 200cm height seem like a tower. Bending down to look her in the eye he began, “I am so sorry for starting that conversation in the class. Please forgive me and let’s start over. I am Xavier Melville, a bit of a thick headed jerk and a total meat head but I would gladly be your friend.”

Tears continued to flow down her face and she attempted a sniff to clear her nose before putting on a weak smile and stating, “I could use one of those.”

Xavier pulled her up off the ground and averted his eyes from her now tight shirt. I guess we should find a bathroom for you to fix yourself up...” Xavier stated as he turned back toward the school. With a light “mmmhmmm” as a reply Mirin followed holding her chest as she walked.

They made their way to the student toilet block and they paused for a moment at the front. She just waked forward and headed for a doorway. Xavier’s hand shot outside seized her wrist. Mirin froze in fright and turned to see Xavier’s concerned face.

“Ah... Mirin, you are a girl right, you should probably use the right room. Her face flushed and she quietly replied, “Ah yea, I guess you are right. I just don’t feel comfortable there, especially looking like this.”

Xavier let go of her wrist and scratched the back of his head and responded, “I see. I guess it cannot be helped. I will follow you in though and keep an eye out. Y’know... To make sure no one bothers you.”

Mirin smiled back and stated, “Thanks, I appreciate it. “

Xavier gaze shifted to the floor and n he followed her in. She disappeared into the first free cubical and locked the door. She rested her head softly on the back of the door and let out a sigh a as her mind tried to process the day so fair. “Why is this happening to me?” She whispered to herself. Her smooth delicate voice bounced around the room allowing Xavier notice her speaking.

“Something wrong?” Xavier asked trying to clarify what he heard.

Mirin sniffed to clear her nose and replied, “Yea, it’s just a pain. That’s all.” She began to remove her top and started fixing up the bandages holding her chest in place. She let out as much air as she could and pulled her bandages as tight as she could secure them. The pain shot through her chest and burned deep into her ribcage causing her to groan.

Xavier awkwardly started the conversation in order to hide the noise Mirin was making and began, “So your last name is Distal, huh? Same as my best friend, Morgan. He hasn’t been around for a while and I heard that he is sick. You related somehow?”

Mirin paused as she was buttoning her shirt back up and the first thought that crossed her mind was, “Dam, I should have read that background story that that the hospital gave me.”

“Um”, she began as she buttoned up her school shirt, “Yea, I am their cousin. There was some things that happened and I moved here.”

“I see..” Xavier responded with a tone of curiosity.

Now that she had redressed she turned around and faced the cubicle door once more, unable to move her chest due to the tightness of the bandages she took as deep a breath as possible using her diaphragm. Letting the air our slowly she stepped back into the main room of the bathroom into the view of Xavier and the reflection of the mirror. Her reflection sat under gaze like looking at a tv screen, while she recognized that it was her there the appearance sat at odds with herself. In the short time her hair had grown out past her shoulders and while it sat neatly in a ponytail the length felt unnatural. The bandages left faint outlines under her button up school shirt indicating their poor attempt to hide her chest. Her eyes reflected back seemed unfamiliar and strange, the aqua blue flecks that flowed through the main body of her green eyes seemed strange and foreign compared to her original brown eyes. Her hair now a shade of chestnut brown instead of the jet black, her jaw more thinned and pointed, the brow minimized and they eyebrows thin and delicate. Her lips had changed to be fuller and the bottom lip presented slightly larger than the top making it stick out slightly. Her skin fair and smooth, the roughness of her prior appearance all but gone and a tiny black mole had appeared under and slightly right to her right eye. She looked to the floor breaking view of the image.

“I hope I don’t get you in trouble for this, Mirin stated as she turned to head for the door.

Xavier reached out and grabbed her by the hand and blurted, “Don’t worry about that, one time will be ok. Any why do you dress as a guy? From what I can tell you are quite pretty.”

Wrenching her hand away she stormed out of the room barking back, “A time and place, Xavier…”

Mirin attended the rest of her classes and kept to herself, the day went all too slowly as she felt the boring stares of her classmates penetrating her body. The day was spent in isolation and avoiding anyone who approached her, she thanked her previous self for remembering all the spots to hide from teachers and other students and she used that knowledge to keep her solitude. The sound of the school bell was never as sweet and joyous as it was for her that day. She stormed out of the class and shot straight for the school gates.

She was almost out when a towering figure appeared out of nowhere and caught her. “What the hell…” She called out angrily. Looking up she saw a familiar smiling face.

“Hey friend, you think you are going to spend the WHOLE day alone.” Xavier teased.

‘Tsk’, Mirin clicked in response tearing away from his grip and continuing down the road. Jogging after her and matching her stride Xavier walked side by side with her and begun to question her, “So where are you currently living? Got any family? Been around town yet?”

“Urgh,” Mirin complained, “One thing at a time, dammit man do you treat all girls this weirdly? No wonder you are single.”

“Hey,” Xavier protested, “That isn’t true and how the hell do you know I am single.”

“Uh,” Mirin began realizing that she just made a slip up and lied saying, “Women’s intuition… and… ah, well Morgan.”

Xavier muttered under his voice, “Dammit Morgan I will kick your ass next time I see you.”

“You may have to wait a while…” Mirin thought.

Suddenly stepping in front of Mirin stopping her in her tracks and beamed, “Hey! I know what we can do! Let’s go shopping. You probably need a uniform as I am guessing that is one of Morgan’s old ones.”

“Uh….” Mirin sounded projecting her uncertainty.

“Ah, don’t think about it and come along…” Xavier laughed pulling her along.

Before she knew it she was standing outside a department store. She let out a groan as she reluctantly took a step into the store followed by Xavier who was acting like a playful puppy.

Mirin stumbled through the store with Xavier bounding around her pointing out clothes in an attempt to be help full causing Mirin to mutter under her breath, “Urgh, I can feel my hp declining 5 points per second…”

After a period of time Xavier begun to calm down and walk more naturally through the store with her. Mirin slowly warmed to the outing and begun to smile again seeing Xavier return to a more normal state. They wandered and begun to laugh at some of the bad designs of some outfits and put on the silliest hats they could find. It wasn’t long that a shop attendant approached them and asked, “Hey is there anything I can do to help you boys today?”

Mirin turned are begun to respond with a “Na we are ok.’ However half way through the phrase Xavier jumped in with a “Yes! My friend needs some clothes!”

The shop attendant smiled and asked, “So you friend here needs clothes? Must be pretty close to bring him out shopping like this then.”

Xavier shot back instantly with a reply stating, “Nope! I met her today!”

The shop attendant paused for a moment and did a double take staring at Mirin before crying out, “Wait, is a girl? And you only met today?!”

The shop attendant grabbed her and pulled her aside shooting off a long line of questions, “What does he mean just met today? A girl doesn’t let a guy pick out her clothes so simply! Have you been stalking him? Why are you dressing like a boy?!”

Mirin let out a long sigh and mumbled, “Why does this feel like Deja-vu?”

Returning her focus to the attendant shooting off an endless stream of questions Mirin put her hand up and got the attendant to pause for air as Mirin responded, “Ok, a few things, we met a long time ago but he just thinks we only met today, I have not been stalking him. It is more like the other way around. As for my clothes, this is all I have so it is what I wear.”

When Mirin looked up the shop attendant had tears flowing down her face and her face was as twisted as a wrung towel.

“Ergh!” Mirin unconsciously uttered in response as she backed away ever so slightly. The Shop attendant seized her hand and beamed as she stated, “We are going to the change rooms ASAP!”

Before she knew what was happening Mirin was standing in a change room with several outfits hanging on racks that were nearby on a rack just outside her room. Mirin looked around the room at the various dresses, tops, and skirts hanging from the racks and thought, “What the hell have I gotten into?”

The Attendant knocked on the door and called out, “Hi there, your friendly attendant Sophie here to help! I am coming in!”

“Wah!” Mirin cried as she turned to stop the door however Sophie was already inside before she could react. “Alright girl it is time to get you fitted.” Sophie declared pulling out a tape measure from behind her and took a few steps toward Mirin.

Mirin let out a long Sigh and replied, “Yea sure, it cannot be any more embarrassing than the tests I went through at the hospital.”

Sophie’s face turned serious and queried, “What do you mean? Have you been to the hospital?”

Mirin scratched at her chin and replied, “Yea, for some reasons. Let’s not go into it now.”

“Alright,” Sophie replied with a concerned expression. “Alright so first I will measure your waist through your shirt, then your chest and hips.”

Mirin Nodded and raised her arms. Sophie began to measure her waist, took down the size and then moved onto her chest. As she did she felt the bandages and noticed the outline sitting under her shirt. Sophie’s face turned dark and she stated, “Look I don’t understand your circumstances but binding with bandages is terrible for you and never works properly. The amount you have used to stay in place is even noticeable. Take off your shirt, I will need to take the bandages off and measure you properly.”

Mirin reluctantly unbuttoned her shirt and exposed her bandages. Sophie let out a small gasp upon the sight. The bandages had cut into her skin leaving dark outlines around them. Sophie slowly begun to pull apart the mess of bandages releasing the pressure that had been exerted on her chest. The bandage suddenly let go and fell apart all at once. Mirin grimaced as pain shot through the area that had slowly become numb during the course of the day. Blood returned to the areas that had been tightly compressed and the heat felt as if it was burning though her skin and stinging her from the inside out. After a moment the feeling begun to fade and she took a deep breath and allowed herself to relax.

“Big weight off your chest, huh? Please take better care of yourself Hun.” Sophie asked with a soft smile as she delicately measured Mirin’s exposed chest.

Mirin looked away trying to avoid eye contact and conceded, “I guess I can try.”

Sophie’s bright smile begun to glow in response and she took her final measurement around the hips.

“Alright,” Sophie stated moving toward the door, “Your size is 38DD/E in case you ever need to go shopping again. I will be back in a moment with a few items. I sent that friend of yours off to find some clothes so I apologies if his tastes are strange but I will return with the right sizes and I will select out a bit of underwear for you.”

Sophie disappeared into the store leaving Mirin in the change room. She sat down on the chair within the room and slipped her shirt back on and held it together with one hand. “It is still throbbing.” Mirin mumbled to herself as she scratched at the marks in her skin. A few minutes passed and Sophie returned bounding in with a floral lace Skater dress in a deep indigo that had a wide rounded neckline that sat on top of its darted sleeveless bodice. She placed the dress on a hanger and produced a few bras and panties as well that she had hidden behind her. Sophie handed the bra to Mirin and stated, “I shot down a lot of that boys choices for clothes but this one seemed like it would suit you. Don’t worry I didn’t let him see the underwear. Try this bra on and try it for size, the others I have here for you are the same. A standard t-shirt bra made for comfort in a few designs and standard black and white.” Mirin started feeling overwhelmed put smiled weakly and replied with a simple ‘thanks’.   


Mirin slipped her arms through the straps and tried to affix the clasp at the back struggling with the hooks. Sophie giggled and teased with, “You would think that you have never put a bra on before!”

Mirin’s face flushed a bright red in embarrassment before she finally clipped the hooks together. The band applied a weak compression around the lines left by the bandages and it had shifted the weight that was on her chest. In the surprise of the unexpected relief she commented, “This feels really nice!”   


Sophie let out a grin from ear to ear and replied, “Of course it does compared to those bandages!” She passed the dress over and then stated, “I am going to step outside so you can get dressed. Call me if you need.”

Without another word Mirin was staring at the dress and thought to herself, “How the hell will I put this on?”

After a bit of a struggle with what she fondly nicknamed ‘tent’. The dress was finally on and the back zipped up as best she could. Turning to look into the mirror she was confronted by the realization that this was who she is now. The dress was fitted until the hips were it flared out into a full sized skater skirt that flowed around her thighs. It dawned on her that this was the first time she had put on anything that made her look feminine. A warm feeling flowed over her chest and a smile crept across her face. The feeling that flooded over caused her to ask herself if she truly wanted. She shook her head furiously and slapped her cheeks lightly in an effort to knock the thought out of place. Putting on her bravest face Mirin stepped out of the change room and into the corridor. Xavier and Sophie were perched at the counter down the hall turned to look upon hearing the squeak of the door opening.

Xavier’s jaw fell to the floor and Sophie’s face beamed as she bounded over to Mirin. “You look stunning!” Sophie exclaimed as she circled around Mirin. Mirin grabbed Sophie’s hand and whispered into her ear, “Can I pay for this dress and bra right now so I can wear it around instead of those bandages.”

Sophie giggled and replied, “Nope, I cannot let you do that.”

“Why not?!” Mirin demanded as her stomach turned.

Getting right up to her ear Sophie whispered, “That is cause your knight in shining amour already paid for it.”

Mirin’s face flushed and she walked over to Xavier feeling overly conscious of herself. She Stammered out, “T-t-t-thank you for buying this for me. You didn’t have to, Xavier.”

Scratching the back of his head, he averted his eyes slightly before replying, “It’s my pleasure. Especially because I owed you for my comment earlier in class.”

Mirin turned around putting her back to him in order to hide her growing smile and replied, “Well no more beating yourself up about it. You are forgiven now.”

For the next hour they spent smiling and laughing around the store as she picked out a few more items and bought what she needed for her school uniform. Xavier escorted her home back to her house carrying the bags for her in spite of her protests.

Standing outside her house Xavier commented, “So you live with your cousins, huh? Say hi to Morgan for me, that bastard hasn’t contacted me in ages and has been missing school.”

Mirin felt a little annoyed, but resisted the urge to kick him for his snide comment and replied with mild disdain, “Yea, sure. I will pass the message on.”

Xavier disappeared down the street and Mirin picked up the bags left behind and wandered into the house.

Once the door was closed, she slumped against the door and slid onto the floor were a single tear fell and she cried, “What the fuck is my life now.”


End file.
